The masked Goddess formally known as Kagome
by Friged
Summary: inuyasha made a dramatic decision that may cause him to think kagome forever if they reunite will it be a happy reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A New scent**

(On a cliff with water at the bottom kagome and kykio are hanging off a cliff)

ha ha ha looks like your in a predicament who will you choose to save you formal lover whom you betrayed or your jewel finder naraku said with a smirk as

inuyasha pulled out his sword unexpectedly and suddenly struck naraku (I know it could never happen but whatever its my story) inuyasha started

running over to kagome inuyasha help he looked over at kykio inuyasha you promised you would protect me he ran over to kykio forgetting kagome he

helped kykio up and then ran towards kagome ahhh screamed kagome as she dropped to the bottom inuyasha looked down his eyes wide open

kagomeeeee sango and the rest they caught on and they all rushed to the bottom

** at the bottom the gangs not there yet**

kagome had washed upon small sand beach she was naked because the rippling water made her struggle and she lost her clothes suddenly sesshomaru

appeared over her lifeless body but he noticed she wasn't dead so he pick her up and took her to his castle rin helped put her in a new kimono and put her

to bed when she woke up she looked around the room then sitting in the corner was sesshomaru kagome jumped up and covered her self as a reflex your

awake as he got up and started walking over to her what are you doing get away from me said kagome as she clinched the blanket harder sesshomuru

reached his hand out towards kagomes face as she turned her head and closed her eyes he grabbed her face with one hand smushing her cheeks to make

that fishy face as he inspected her good he said in his low voice good what kagome muttered your scent is gone what does that mean she said sesshomaru

smirked and walked out the room .

**a while back a little after kagome left**

(the gang is at the bottom) were is she inuyasha shouted its all my fault if only i saved her he slammed his fist into the ground feeling that they werent

going to find kagome well at least find her "alive". (shippos thought -kagome were are you its all inuyashas fault) (sango thoughts - kagome please please

have survived the fall its all inuyashas fault) (mirokus thought - that drop was to far wow sango looks nice oh ya and its all inuyashas fault). why why how

could i be so stupid as inuyasha just sat on the shore in shock that knowing kagomes not alive he didnt even have her sent then he started to tear up

every body just sat by the rocks crying over the loss of kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- only a jewel finder

**At Sesshomaru's castle a day later**

Rin walks to find kagome looking out the window "kagome" yes Rin, lord Sesshomaru wants you to put on the dress and masquerade mask (the dress was

a lavender this dark blue flowers it had a v cut in the chest area and to long slits down the sides of her legs the mask had dark blue feathers it covered from

her eye brows to the start of her nose) I will help do your hair then we must join lord sesshomaru for dinner said Rin in her always cheerful voice. Kagome

got dressed she looked beautiful so did Rin they walked down the marble stairs Kagome had a depressed look on her face. Kagome's hair was curled and

out some of it covered her face. They sat down, it was a very long wooden table Sesshomaru sat at the head, and Jaken sat to the left. Kagome sat at the

other end Rin sat next to her. Wow said Jaken for a human girl that kagome looks good. Lord Sesshomaru just gave Jaken the shut hell up look then Jaken

just started stuffing his face with his food. Kagome ate but very slowly.

**Over where Inuyasha and the gang are**

Inuyasha gets up and walks away angrily. Wa wa were are you going Inuyasha said Shippo said Inuyasha looked over I'm going home so I can take a bath

and eat and go to sleep peacefully. Then Inuyasha stormed off Shippo was so mad he fallowed inuyasha home inuyasha was inside. Peacefully, peacefully

you let kagome die to save that dead lady and your going to sleep peacefully you don't even care Inuyasha cried Shippo.You know what you little brat I

don't all she did was to me was my jewel finder and the only reason why I'm sad or ever will be sad know I have to work hard to find the jewels. Shippo just

had his mouth wide open in shock then he left the hut and went back to find Songo, Miroku and Kirara.

**Over at Sesshomaru's castle**

It has been about two months that I've been here kagome thought there's plenty to do Rin has been making it easier. Sesshomaru doesn't say more then a

few sentences to me I always have to wear a mask. Sesshomaru gave me hundreds of masks and dressed of all different colors. The dresses were a little

reveling for me but I got used to them but I still wish I could go home and see inuyasha and the others. But I doubt Sesshomaru would let me or would he,

never said I couldn't leave he never stops me when I go out side and relax in the garden I think I may just ask


End file.
